


i found you and you found me

by anibutonao3



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Fluff, Philza is the Dad, TechnoBlade, Tommy is the youngest, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, Wilbur is the oldest, at the beginning, found fanily, no beta we die like men, platonic, sbi, sbi found family au, techno in the middle, they are family, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anibutonao3/pseuds/anibutonao3
Summary: philza goes on his daily walkorwhere philza keeps finding kids in the woods
Relationships: None, they are Family - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	i found you and you found me

**Author's Note:**

> in this au they are kinda in a world apart from the dream smp and his kids leave one by one to go there ok
> 
> uh yeah i had sbi found family brainrot
> 
> enjoy

"Phil sighed, pulling on his shoes to go for his daily walk. There was a light drizzle outside, streaking the glass windows with small raindrops. The clouds were a light grey, the sun barely peeking through the gaps The last few days had been hard on him, with most the people he knew leaving to go to other lands.

He was lonely. 

Phil had never felt this way before. I mean, sure, of course he had felt lonely. But that was surface lonely. This kind of lonely was piercing. It climbed from your heart to your brain and filled it with emptiness. It permeated every part of your being until you can't remember what it's like to not be lonely. It was a bone deep ache, the thud of silence deafening to your ears. This lonely felt quiet yet loud, silent but deafening. 

He shook the thoughts from his head, not wanting to entertain that part of him any longer. Slowly, Phil pulled on his emerald green coat and opened the door, stepping outside into the rain. 

The outdoors always made him feel more alive. It was consistently bustling with something: maybe it was the family of foxes today? Or the hive of bees he saw, bumbling about with seemingly no aim. His favourite place was just a ten minute walk away. It was a small woods that only he seemed to know about. Smiling slightly, Phil headed off in that direction.

Soon enough, he had arrived there. The woods were full of oak trees, lumbering above Phil and sheltering him with their green leaves. Small berry bushes lined the outside, little blackberries hanging off the spiky branches. A small, worn out path lead towards the centre: a path he liked to go on whenever he was sad. The forest was lonely too, but a different kind of lonely. It was a peaceful lonely, the lonely you feel when you're comfortable with yourself and the silence is a companion. The lonely that feels like a summers night alone. A comfy lonely. Phil just wished that this was the lonely he felt. What he'd give for that. He headed into the woods, enjoying the morning breeze on his face.

He walked across the beaten path, listening to the birds song and the occasional rustle of trees. As he turned the corner, he heard another sound that really shouldn't have been in the woods.

A baby crying. 

Their wails carried over the breeze, sending Phil into a mild panic. There shouldn't be anyone in the woods, let alone a baby. He looked around, trying to spot where the child may have been. A sense of urgency impaled his senses as he searched, running past the trees towards the sound of the baby. It got louder and louder, as he thrashed past the branches and hunted for the child.

A flash of blue.

He stopped, panting slightly. And there the baby was, sitting in a little blue box. The babies face was red from crying, and on top of it was a note. With trembling hands, Phil picked it up, unfolding the old paper. 

"𝘋𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴,

𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘞𝘪𝘭𝘣𝘶𝘳. 𝘏𝘦 𝘪𝘴, 𝘸𝘢𝘴, 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘯, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥. 𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘣𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴. 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘥𝘢𝘺.

𝘚𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘦𝘥,"

The paper was torn at the bottom and he couldn't make out the name. He looked at Wilbur, who was now giggling and grabbing out for him. And he took him home, and that's how I met dad!"

Wilbur finished triumphantly, doing a grand hand gesture to entertain the kid sitting across from him.

"Is that true?" the kid asked, his face beaming.

"Of course it is Tommy! Good old Wilbur would never lie to you," he answered, before looking over at a boy in the corner, "Techno, don't say anything. Please?"

Techno looked up at Wilbur, before shrugging and saying, "Y'know, Phil said we were all found in those woods." 

Tommy nodded eagerly, looking up at his older brothers.

"He said it in a bedtime story!!!" the youngest explained. Techno pushed up his glasses and returned to his book.

There was a creak, and Phil walked into the living room, smiling at his sons. 

"I heard you talking about how I found you," he explained, settling down on a chair. Wilbur just nodded.

Phil continued, "I found you and you found me. I don't know where I'd be without you three. Anyway, dinners ready. Techno, I made you a vegetarian version as well, don't worry."

So they sat around the dinner table, illuminated by candles. And Phil wasn't lonely. He finally felt whole again, finally felt warm. Albeit, his sanity was worn from having to look after the three kids. But he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
